Clash of the Wedding
by Astaraelthedreamer
Summary: Sora's a wedding designer, Tai's getting married, and will the old lady ever make any sense! Clash of the wedding is about Tai's wedding and I bet you've already guessed who's going to be the wedding designer. The one and only Sora!
1. Chapter 1

**(always put)** **Chapter one Wedding bells in the distance**

**Ex**

**Chapter One When old friends meet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Sora's Apartment**

A young lady rolled in her bed groaning softly as the sun's light woke her up. She seemed more like a lump of blankets groaning instead of a Miss Sora. She shoved the blankets to

one side and got up to change out of her light blue flannel pajamas. It was 6:00 in the morning and she had to be down to the office at 7:30. Why do nearly weds always want things

started in the morning she thought to herself. Sora slipped on nice red turtle neck and a pair of sleek black work pants. It was nearing Christmas and that was the busiest season of

the whole year for her job as a wedding designer. She pulled on a Santa hat for the spirit of Christmas and grabbed the stack of boxes she needed to bring down to her car but not

before putting a pencil in her mouth. She had opened the door so she wouldn't have to set down the boxes. She closed the door with her foot and then headed down the stairs.

Luckily she was on the third floor and it wasn't that far down. The elevator was continentally broken down and had been for the past month. She let out a sigh of relief as she reached

her car. She had nice but small black car that was very reliable and had been for the past three to four years and still looked pretty new. She put the boxes in the backseat and

reached into her pocket to realize she had forgotten her keys. "Aw man" she muttered and then headed back in running up the stairs almost running into the old lady across the hall.

"Sorry" Sora called reaching her room. She spotted the keys on her coffee table and made a grab for them. "Tricky little devils" she said glaring at the keys sarcastically before racing

down the stairs once again almost running over the old lady across the hall. "Sorry" Sora called once again. The old lady shook her head. "Younglings always rushing around with no

common sense what so ever" the old lady complained but Sora was already putting her key into the ignition when the old lady said this. Maybe being slow with common sense was

worse then being fast and without common sense…or maybe they just cancel each other out. Sora sighed and tapped her fingers to the Christmas music in the background humming

softly as she pulled into the office's parking lot. She pulled her keys out of the ignition and grabbed the box hopping she wouldn't slip on the already icy steps.Unfortunately she

did just that. As she stepped on the first step she slipped losing her balance. "Oh my" she shouted flinging her arms backward dropping her box but luckily a pair of

hands caught her by the arms saving her. "Oh thank goodness you got there in time Tai" said a woman's voice. Tai she thought…that sounds familiar. "Tai" Sora

asked softly standing up to look at the person that had caught her. Was it really Tai? Her old friend from so many years ago?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Neeting with the meanie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Outside the wedding designer office**

"…Sora", he said seeming so surprised that he dropped Sora. "Ouch! Smooth Tai very smooth" Sora chided him rubbing her back seeming to hold back the rest of what she wanted

to say. She grabbed her hat and stood up brushing of her clothes. "Sorry Sora…is it really you" Tai asked confused slightly. Was Sora getting married as well? "Of course! Why do I

look different" she asked while looking him up and down. "I see you still manage to keep your hair like that" she added chuckling slightly as she nodded to he's head. "Tai…we

should get going were going to be late" the girl who said this came up next Tai taking his hand. "Oh yeah sorry Mimi" Tai replied giving her a peck on the check. "Ah so your getting

married to Tai" Sora asked feeling surprised but turned her surprised tone into a more curious tone so they wouldn't notice. "Yes we are" Mimi replied blushing slightly and giggling a

little. "Ah well then I wish you two the best of luck" she said picking up her box and placing her hat back on her head. "Wait Sora are you getting married" Tai asked quickly but

Sora was already inside the building…and had been for at least two minutes. "Are you okay" Mimi asked worryingly. "Yeah just fine…oh no! Were going to be late" Tai said

scramble up the stairs but lost his balance and began to fall. "I got you" Mimi called but apparently she didn't as he landed with a plunk. "Ouch" Tai groaned. "Oh sorry but I didn't

want ruin my clothes" Mimi said, "Are you okay?" Tai's eyebrows twitched as Mimi helped him up and all he did in response was say, "I'm just fine Mimi…just fine." They then held

hands and went carefully up the steps this time. Tai opened the door and the warm air greeted their faces and they welcomed it with great joy. Mimi loosened the pink scarf that was

around her neck and then they walked up to the desk. "Hi were Mimi and Tai were here t0" but Mimi was cut off by a glare from the man who had been talking on one of those

handless phones. "Oh sorry" Mimi said. Tai tried not to laugh but couldn't keep a hold on it much longer and burst out laughing. Mimi was outraged at first but then started to laugh

as well. The man on the phone who's name was Joe glared at the two. They are behaving like to children he thought fuming with intense anger. "I'll call you back" Joe growled and

terminated the connection. "Excuse me but will you please leave the building! This is a designers building and each designer must have his or her quite so they can do what they are

supposed to do…design!" Tai looked up at the man named Joe who seemed about ready to chop his head off. A minute ago he was teary eyed with his speech then wham went

back to ready to rip some heads off mode. "Oh sorry" Mimi said still giggling slightly,"As I said before we are here to pick out our wedding designer. We have an appointment so

were not leaving right Tai? TAI!" "Oh right" Tai said who had been sneaking his way towards the exit doors but then popped up beside Mimi to agree with her. Joe sighed and gave

in and checked to see that they actually did have an appointment and not just pulling a fast one. "Right this way then" Joe said reluctantly leading them through a door they entered

and nice cherry room. The walls were covered in sketches of designs. Each were in sections though by the designer who made them. "These are samples from some of our finest

designers. Take a look and decide if you like their work then come get me when your done" Joe explained and then quickly left closing the door gently behind him. Mimi to her

disappointment found little pink in most of the design except for one piece that seemed to be glazed in pink frosting. "Think she or he could design my dress as well" Mimi squealed

tugging Tai over to the sketching design. Tai rubbed his wrist as he looked at the design and even though it was covered in pink it was amazing! "It's just wonderful don't you think"

Mimi said. "It is…great" he said, "So I'm guessing will go with this designer?" "Yeah…lets go ask the meanie who this designer is!" "Umm what was his name…oh Joe" Tai

exclaimed remembering. "Yes" Joe said peeking in opening the door halfway. Tai nearly had a heart attack and nearly jumped when Joe did this. How did he do that Tai thought to

him self. "Have you two decided on a designer or am I going to be here all day" sniffed Joe. "We picked one we picked one" Mimi said excitedly jumping up an down pointing to the

one section she liked. "Ah so you chose her? A wonderful choice if I do say so myself" Joe said. "Who is it" Tai asked. Joe remained silent not replying with even a nod. "Who is it"

Mimi demanded. "It is really quite unfortunate really" Joe said.

(Just like to say thanks for reading. Find out in the next chapter what is so unfortunate! Please Review this chapter as well! Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Second Rate Designer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Just like to say thanks to all those reading and an even more special thanks to those that Review **

**In the sample's room**

"Well it is unfortunate for your taste has chosen a second rate designer. Her ideas are unstable as she doesn't have a particular style. It defies the meaning of a designer" Joe said

going into one of those teary eyed speeches again. "I do not recommend her at all…perhaps if you'd take a look again" Joe said though the true fact was this designer usually just

tried to save couple's money meaning Joe wouldn't get his full paycheck. "I don't care" Mimi said stubbornly, "I want this designer!" Mimi looked very dangerous and Joe backed

down while Tai was pretending to not notice Mimi's sudden personality change. Mimi smiled and said, "What do you think Tai?" "I think this designer is just perfect for our

wedding", Tai replied. "Awww" Mimi said resting her head on his shoulder. Tai looked expectantly at Joe and said, "So when can we expect to talk with this designer?" "Tomorrow

same time is probably the earliest" Joe said quickly ,"Till then have a nice day!" He nearly dragged them out to the door waving and then shutting the door in their faces. Joe let a

breath out first before rushing to Sora's office. "Sora! Sora" Joe said loudly knocking quickly on the door with despair in his voice. Sora glanced up from her desk and sighed before

saying, "Come on in Joe!" Joe opened the door and took a glance around. Sora had decorated with sliver green and red streamers for Christmas. She also had a small mini fiber

optic tree on her desk. She had a picture of her and her cat which was now in the vet's at the moment. All these things were pretty cheap but still when she put them together it

looked just as good as expensive things would. "What is it Joe" Sora asked slightly irritated that he had come here to talk and he was now wasting her time by staring into space.

"Umm oh right. You have a couple coming in tomorrow around this time. I came in here to really help you…see this couple is really rude and I think you should try to lead them to

some one else…like Jane! It'll really take a hassle off your hands" Joe said talking fast. "Oh Joe how sweet" Sora said sarcastically. "Thinking of your paycheck again are you Joe"

Sora said dryly not looking him but returning to her paperwork she was finishing up from the wedding she had just done. "Out Joe" she said getting to the point he had seemed to

miss since he wasn't leaving. "Hmph! I'll have you know I was thinking for you and my paycheck" he declared. "Out" Sora repeated glaring at him. "I have a cat and I'm not afraid

to use him" she said pointing to the picture of the black cat. Joe swallowed loudly…he was deathly afraid of cats and ran away quickly shuddering not even bothering to close the

door. Sora sighed and got up to close the door and saw Joe had left his 'golden classic pen' that he couldn't live without showing it off. "Well there goes his life" she said. She closed

the door picked up his pen and dropped it in the mini trash can she had by her desk. She turned her grayish radio and plopped a Christmas tune's CD.

**The Vet's Office**

Sora sat in the waiting room tapping her foot. She glanced up hearing the familiar bell jingle she had put on cat's collar. "Her you go Miss. Dash is good as new" said the Vet's

assistant handing over Sora's black cat. Dash purred snuggling up against Sora's face tickling her nose slightly. She smiled and scratched his head as she walked outside to the

parking lot when she heard someone say. "I swear she loves that cat more then me." Sora turned around to spot Tai waiting outside the vet for most likely Mimi. "Tai…we keep

running into each other", Sora said smiling slightly. Tai glanced up seeing Sora and laughed. "Coincidence", Tai said still laughing, "Very odd coincidence." "So I guess your fiancé

has a cat", Sora asked. "Yeah Diamond", he said with distaste. "I don't mind cats really…except for when they use me as their scratching post" Tai said. Just then Mimi walked out

with a white cat that seemed stuck up in some way…as if pampered to the last hair of its body. Dash hissed slightly at Diamond who seemed to stick up her very nose and ignore

him. "Well got to go. Nice running into you again" Sora said before heading back into her car. She opened her car door and placed Dash on the front passenger seat. He purred and

curled up into a small little ball. Sora turned the car on and headed back to her apartment. As she closed her car door with Dash in her hands a snowflake landed on Dash's nose. He

tilted his head then licked it off. Sora laughed softly looking up at the dark sky lighted up with small snowflakes. This was what she liked the most. Just a silent night with snowflakes

just starting to fall for that is what she thought was the most romantic scenery of all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The day of…PINK! (Oh my oh my…so horrible this sounds now doesn't it?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and never will (Don't people sometimes get tired of saying this over and over!)**

**And for all those who have been waiting I'm very sorry. The holidays have been keeping me busy but to makeup for this I'll give you a funny cute (sorry if you don't thinks so) and a little bit longer then my other chapters.**

**Tai and Mimi's place**

"Tai" said Mimi's voice soothingly said through their bedroom. Tai who was asleep just groaned and turned on his side. "Tai" Mimi said in the same soothing tone. Tai just replied with the same thing and Mimi gave up on her attempt. "TAI" she shouted. He bolted up looking all around as if to say huh? Who what where when how? He blinked his eyes and saw Mimi in her favorite pajamas. They were pink flannel kind of look and to complete were fuzzy pink slippers. "Why does she always want to start things off early in the morning" he muttered to himself. "What did you say" Mimi asked for she had truly not heard what he had said. "Huh oh nothings just thinking of my dream" Tai replied quickly but a little to quickly buy Mimi seemed not to notice as she hummed. "Time to get ready Tai...don't want to be late" she said cheerfully. Tai smiled and stood giving Mimi a hug and whispered in her ear, "You're so cheerful…which is why I love you." Mimi giggled and gave him a peck on the check before hugging him back. Tai then went to get dressed still thinking about how he'd much rather continue to sleep then prepare for a wedding…that he wasn't even so sure about now that he thought about it. He thought back to when he had proposed to Mimi. They were eating at this small sushi restraint where they had gone to all the time. It had been there even when Tai was in high school. He had brought Sora there once…in fact they had been high school sweethearts till they went to different collages. So one night when it had been a nice quiet night he had gotten down on his knee and offered her a ring. A diamond ring at that and it wasn't a big stunner but more like a small graceful diamond. He remembered that at that moment the wind blew making Mimi's hair ran across her face but all time seemed to freeze as she just nodded not able to speak since she was so shocked. He snapped back to reality though it didn't seem all much of reality since half of their apartment seemed to be taken over by pink things. What the hell was all Tai thought before he shouted, "MIMI?" Mimi flinched slightly but was lucky she had good self control otherwise her lipstick would have shot clear across her face. She seemed crossed as she put down her lipstick and floated into the room. "What is it sweetie" she said hiding the fact she was slightly annoyed. "What do you mean what is it? Look around you! Our place has been…has been" Tai was flustered trying to look for the word but finally came up with a perfect word Tai would say, "Taken over by pink fuzzy aliens!" Mimi lost her irritation and started to laugh. Tai face turned red not from embarrassment but from the fact she was laughing about such a serious thing. "This is my stuff", Mimi said finally being able to after catching her breath. Her things? What things he thought angrily to himself. Things were like clothes and furniture NOT pink fuzzy things that…he had no clue what their purpose for was so he came up with worthless pink fuzzy things. "What are they for" he asked a bit loud but not so much as before. "For decoration of course silly but don't worry only until were down planning and designing our wedding. We need inspiration so I thought this would help", Mimi explained calmly. Tai seemed to be thinking something and Mimi wondered what. For Tai what he was thinking seemed pretty obvious to him as he was thinking sarcastically just great…in other words inspiration from Mimi is a perfect way to get a heart attack. Note to self make sure the wedding doesn't turn into land of pink and with me in the middle of it. He took a deep breath and said slightly strained, "A great idea! Just tell me next time so I don't…get so surprised." Mimi nodded smiling then returned to her room to get ready. Tai felt wiped out now and flopped onto the couch not wanting to think of getting ready right that minute. After what seemed like five seconds but was really five minutes he stood up and headed to the other bathroom. He took a nice shower letting the steam relax. As he washed his hair his thoughts seemed to stray to Mimi and oddly enough Sora. After all those coincidences he thought why she was at the wedding designer place. Was she getting married? Who was she getting married to? He convinced himself that the only reason he cared was because she was an old friend preferring not to think of the sweetheart part at the moment just as he felt a stinging pain his eye. Hey growled and quickly rinsed the soap out of his left eye and then his hair.

**Thirty Minutes later**

Tai stood at the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater. "Mimi", he called, "Let's go! Come on were going to b e late!" Mimi darted past him in a pair of pink Capri's and a white halter top. "Mimi…don't you think its a little cold…for that", Tai pointed out. Mimi glanced her self up and down and said, "Your point?" Tai sighed and said, "Fine…just don't complain when you get cold." Tai then opened the door and walked out into the hall. Mimi followed and they headed outside. "See aren't you cold" Tai said as it was now snowing steadily. Mimi gave him a weird look and said, "No…" Tai sighed kicking a tree trunk they passed as they headed toward their car. A pile of snow from the tree fell off covering Tai and Mimi in snow. "S-see aren't y-you c-cold", he asked shivering. Mimi laughed and stepped out of the pile brushing off the snow. "No but you seem to be", Mimi said holding out her hand to help him.

**Outside the designer place **

"A…a…achoo! Ugh I peel forrible", Tai complained sounding plugged up. "And you were saying I'd be complaining", Mimi said from behind the wheel having the flash back: _"Mimi…don't you think its a little cold…for that", Tai pointed out. Mimi glanced her self up and down and said, "Your point?" Tai sighed and said, "Fine…just don't complain when you get cold." _"Libe bs so brule", Tai mutter sneezing again holding the tissue to his nose.

**Two hours before at Sora's place**

Stupid Joe she thought to herself as she took a shower. He was trying to take away her job. She'd have to bring this up to the board so she didn't end up jobless. Her next wedding though would have to be wonderful otherwise she _really _would be out of a job. Sora sighed and took a deep breath before continuing her shower. Nothing's wrong was all she kept saying to herself to concentrate.

**Thirty minutes later**

Sora was dressed ina pair of comfortable light blue jogging pants and a white tee-shrit with a jean jacket over to keep her room. She stuck her keys in her jean pocket after locking her door. She went slowly down the stairs this time as she was in no need to hurry since she was early today. Another plus was she wasn't going to end up bumping into the strange and very confusing old lady. She seemed to be sneaking down the stairs especially when passing the old lady's room. She didn't want to think about it if she surprised the woman. She probably would spray her with pepper spray since the old lady would probably be startled easily. Sora wasn't talking about the confusing old lady that was higher up that she had bumped into the other day but the other one that was like…an evil version of the lady upstairs. In fact now that she thought about it a lot of old people lived in this apartment building except her and a couple of people she had met going up and down the stairs. Sora was thinking this as she heard a door open and close from behind her. Sora flinched fearing it was the old lady but let out a breath to see it was the poor soul who lived by the evil old lady. She made a beeline down the stairs giving a sorry shrug at the guy who was trying to also get out of there before the old lady came out but he was less fortunate then Sora as the old lady opened the door right as he was walking past it. Sora my have been over dramatic but she swore she heard the man scream and a door closing. When she turned around the man was gone and no sign of the old lady. She shuddered and thought… I hope I never do solve that one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Game of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Well hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all those who've reviewed and keep reviewing please! I like to see if people like or dislike my writing.**

**In the office just before Mimi and Tai arrive**

"Okay so you get the next one Joe" said a voice whispering to him. Beside him was a friend of his Izzy. "We could get in trouble for doing this" Joe said desperately. "Are you nuts?

Of course it will get us in trouble" Izzy said. "What!" Izzy though was laughing all over and said, "Just kidding Joe don't have a heart attack…beside today is the special day!" Joe

took a few breaths and flinched as he heard someone opening the door. Who would it be?

**Flashback of Sora and Tai's high school days**

"TAI", an angry voice shouted. Tai flinched and dashed down the halls. "Damn it damnit! Where should I go", he muttered turning his head nearly all the way around. "YES! Perfect",

he exclaimed spotting a friend of his. "What did you do this time", Matt asked with as much enthusiasm as someone would have when told to match socks. "No time to explain", he

replied quickly keeping a lookout. "Don't need to tell me really…let me guess Sora?" "Yes", Tai replied. Matt pointed over his shoulder to the bathroom and said, "You never seem

to figure that out for yourself no matter how many times you've done this." Tai glared but dashed toward the door and was just about to pass into the refuge of boy's bathroom when

he was yanked back by Sora who had a grip on his short. "Tai", Sora said glaring angrily at him. "I didn't mean to Sora honest", Tai said but smirked all the same before getting on an

innocent face.Sora sighed and let go stomping away muttering your hopeless or something like that.

**  
Another Flashback a long while after **

"I love you Sora…I know it sounds crazy but I do love you. You can't just leave me! You love me to and you said you said" Tai said stumbling over the words slightly. "I said what",

Sora said loudly seeming on the verge of tears. "You said you'd love me no matter what…that you couldn't leave me", Tai replied with a sad but fierce voice. "Well that was then

Tai! Things change…people change! Sometime for the worse but also for the better", Sora countered. "We can fix this…why can't you at least try", Tai insisted moving to give her a

hug but she shrugged him off as a tear rolled off her check. "What do you mean? Tai I don't want this to be fixed…I don't need fixing", Sora shouted and then ran away. "That

wasn't what I meant", Tai shouted with frustration but Sora was already far away. Why did things have to end this way? But they did until now.

**Back to Joe and Izzy**

"It's…it's…agh I can't believe my luck! Why'd it have to be _her_", Joe whispered to himself. Mimi and Tai stepped through glancing at the fretting Joe also know as meanie. Joe

sighed feeling depressed but put on a fake smile and headed over to them. "Hello again and might a say you look rather lovely today Miss. Mimi hide an almost disgusted look…was

he trying to flirt with her! "Your designer will be with you in a moment. I'll take you to a comfortable room that you can get things rolling. May I escort you", he asked holding out his

arm. Mimi giggled blushing slightly…he may be odd but kind of romantic she thought to herself. "Tey", Tai growled. Uh-oh did I say that aloud she thought to herself. "Bes tou wid",

Tai growled sneezing at the same time. "Sorry", Mimi replied shaking her head…now that was odd. Tell me about it Tai thought. "Agh why do we keep speaking our thoughts", Mimi

exclaimed. Tai shrugged ad clamped his mouth shut and that was that. Joe escorted them to the room and then they waited.

**Inside Sora's office**

"How long have they been waiting", Sora asked grabbing a few folders from her desk. "Only a few minutes", Joe replied. Sora nodded then walked quickly out of her office. Sora

knocked once before opening the door. She instinctively held out her hand and said, "Hi I'm Sor-." Tai glanced up startled. "Wour're a wedtng sesinger", Tai exclaimed. "You look

awful and yes I am", Sora replied. Not like you cared to know back then what I wanted to be she thought. "T'd rid to", Tai said loudly sneezing once more. "Let's just get on with

designing your wedding", Sora said smoothly. Mimi gave him a quick stare as if to say don't mess this up. Sora didn't even look at him at all. I guess memories finally caught up with

us he thought. Boy is this go to be a long day they all thought to themselves. "So…shall we begin", Sora prompted. (hope you liked it Don't forget to review!)


End file.
